DAX: El Décimo Guerrero
by HeldDuke
Summary: Los 10 diamantes asesinos son un grupo de guerreros avanzados que fueron creados gracias a la fuente de poder 'Orion'. En el año 2023, durante un ataque de un enemigo imparable, se pierde contacto con uno de ellos mientras este aún era un bebé. Ahora estamos en 2038. Conozcan a Alan, un chico humano que a sus 17 años conocerá lo que es en realidad, a sus 9 compañeros y a su destino
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autor: Después de un tiempo decidí publicar esta historia en Fanfiction, esta es una historia original, todos los personajes son de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

Esta historia es clasificación T, puede contener violencia menor y lenguaje vulgar controlado.

* * *

**Año 2019; Han pasado 6 años desde que la humanidad descartó la teoría del fin del mundo, desde ese momento aquella especie se concentró en lo único que podían hacer: Progresar.**

**Varios paises de América decidieron unirse en paz y así dar a comienzo a una nueva era donde la humanidad trabajaría en conjunto para poder avanzar en conocimiento, recursos y tecnología.**

**Los meses pasaban y aquella decisión finalmente daba resultado, poco a poco los humanos lograban tener acceso a nuevos recursos.**

* * *

**Año 2020; Se descubre una fuente de energía la cual fue reconocida como 'Orion'. Esta nueva y desconocida fuente de poder fue descubierta en una de las lunas de Marte, se estimaba a ser la que reemplazara a la energía eléctrica, pues la energía que otorgaba era 10 veces mas poderosa.**

**Por desgracia al ser tan poderosa, varios paises exigían recibir la propiedad definitiva. Al final se decidió ocultarla y mantenerla de esa manera hasta que su uso sea extremadamente necesario. Esta decisión fue tomada por la ONU para así prevenir una guerra que pudiera destruir todo el proceso recorrido.**

* * *

**Año 2022; La NASA logra hacer contacto con vida exterior, los rumores de que existe vida fuera de la tierra comenzaban a salir a luz. Aún no se sabía si esta comunicación era amistosa o agresiva, eso fue al menos hasta el día en el que se recibió un mensaje.**

**Se ha declarado una guerra en contra de la gente de la Tierra, pues su población había robado las 'fuentes sagradas'. No se tardó mucho tiempo para deducir que hablaban de Orion.**

**Aquel contacto, el cual se hizo conocer como 'El Clan', vio a la humanidad como a su enemigo desde aquel día, jurando acabar con cada ser humano del planeta. Pero fue gracias a este mensaje lo que permitió a la humanidad iniciar un método de respuesta.**

**Se inició una reunión entre los representantes de los diferentes países los cuales dieron diferentes propuestas. Pero fue México quien había dado en el clavo: Usar el Orion para poder crear un equipo el cual lideraría a las fuerzas humanas en contra de su nuevo enemigo.**

**Este equipo sería entrenado en todo estilo de combate, tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como en el uso de armas de fuego. Pero para ello se tuvo que reclutar a bebés y niños para el proyecto, pues primero se necesitaba adaptarles la energía Orion para que de esa manera poder estabilizarla en sus cuerpos.**

**Entre los candidatos encontrados, solo 10 de ellos eran compatibles con la energía sin riesgo de morir en el proceso.**

**Angie, Sky, Trish, Nick, Lou, Kim, Carol, Kevin, Clara y Alan. Esos eran los nombres de los candidatos que formarían parte de este equipo. La humanidad había dado un paso muy grande, habían logrado integrar una fuente de poder inagotable en un ser humano con éxito.**

**Al final el adaptado en sus cuerpos fue un exito que se dio a conocer en el mundo. Los 10 habían salido convida y sin efectos secundarios. Ahora la energía Orion vivía dentro de ellos, lo demás fue guardado una vez mas…**

* * *

**Fecha: Año 2023 - 7 de Junio - 23:47 pm (GTM -06:00)**  
**Lugar: Base satelital 'Diamante'; Hogar del almacén de Orion y del proyecto DAX**

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en todo el lugar, el personal militar avanzaba a discreción en dirección a la armería mientras otros apenas salían de sus habitaciones.

*Se han detectado fuerzas no-amistosas, evacuen el lugar lo antes posible* Se podía escuchar a travez de los altavoces.

Mientras tanto, entrando por medio de naves individuales de abordaje salían un grupo de criaturas mitad reptil, todos con una armadura roja, una espada integrada en sus brazos izquierdos y un arma de fuego en los derechos.

Uno de ellos, el cual parecía ser el líder de grupo, dio una señal para que los otros avanzaran.

-Zakare' Ze Fault Alateh' (encuentren el almacén de la fuente sagrada)- Ordenó el líder del grupo para luego correr detrás.

Se logró presenciar una explosión, luego de eso se escucharon disparos Los soldados humanos respondieron disparando a discreción en dirección al enemigo, uno de los reptiles cayó recibiendo plomo en su cráneo.

En otro lugar, algunos oficiales asignados corrían a las cápsulas de escape para poder escapar de ese infierno, eran 10 en total, cada uno llevaba a un niño o a un bebé.

*Confirmado: Son de Clan. Repito: son del-¡Ahhhhhhh!*

Algunos de los niños reflejaban una mirada de terror al escuchar al hombre tras el altavoz, los oficiales solamente dieron prisa a la marcha.

-¿A donde vamos?- Preguntó una niña, aproximadamente de unos 5 años de edad, cabello oscuro y corto. Ésta además de un uniforme que la identificaba como miembro del grupo, llevaba una placa con su nombre colgando del cuello. En la placa se podía ver que su nombre era 'Angie'.

-Este lugar ya no es seguro para ustedes, tienen que llegar a la tierra a salvos antes de que los alcancen- Fue la respuesta que dio el hombre que la sujetaba.

Minutos después todos los hombres, niños y bebés lograron entrar a unos tubos de escape, se habían apartado 10 cápsulas, una para cada uno.

-¡ Prepárense todos para la eyección!- Gritó uno de los hombres para luego oprimir el botón que hizo que las 10 cápsulas salieran disparadas con todos abordo en ellas, tanto los miembros como los oficiales.

-¡Aquí la estación Diamante!, ¿Lograron salir? Cambio- Se escuchó desde el transmisor de la cápsula 1, el oficial tomó la radio.

-Aquí cápsula 1, la evacuació de los 10 fue un éxito, ahora tomamos rumbo a la Tierra, cambio-

Bien hecho oficiales, las tropas del clan parecen estar buscando algo, manténganse alerta ante cualquier... No... ¡No!-

-¿Diamante?-

-¡Aléjense!, ¡No!, ¡No!- Lo último que se escuchó de la transmisión fue un disparo enemigo.

-¡¿Diamante!?... ¡Responda, Diamante!

-¡Cápsula 1!, ¡Diamante a caído! - Se escuchó la transmisión proveniente de la cuarta cápsula, todos los oficiales voltearon a ver hacia donde se encontraba Diamante. De la estación comenzaron a salir varias explosiones mientras las naves enemigas comenzaban a retirarse.

-Tal parece que encontraron lo que buscaban- Susurró el oficial proveniente de la séptima cápsula.

En efecto, las tropas del clan habían conseguido los suministros de Orion que se encontraban en el almacén. Los humanos restantes se quedaron viendo el lugar de la explosión.

-Todo ese tiempo de proceso…- Susurró el oficial de la segunda cápsula.

-Nuestra misión era poner a los niños a salvo… Ahora son lo que nos queda de Orion- Ese era el de la quinta cápsula.

-Vayamos a casa.. Debemos reportar y rápido- Dijo el oficial de la primera cápsula para luego dirigir al grupo en dirección al planeta.

Dentro de la décima cápsula, mientras el oficial asignado dirigía su cápsula, el bebé adentro ya se encontraba dormido, al igual que los otros, este tenía una placa colgando de su cuello con la palabra 'Alan' en ella.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y las cápsulas se encontraban cerca de su destino, durante el viaje no se detectó rastros del clan ni de sus naves.

-Estamos cerca de la tierra- Informó el primer oficial, a la vista de todos se encontraba la enorme esfera planetaria azul que todos conocen.

-La Tierra… enserio extrañaba este lugar- Susurró el quinto oficial.

-¿Enserio vas a iniciar?- Dijo el noveno entre risas.

-Silencio, recuerden que aún no hemos terminado, los miembros aún no están a salvo- Ese era el primer oficial.

-Oigan, creo que mi cápsula tiene una falla, alguna explosión debió alcanzarla- Informó el décimo oficial.

-Entonces arréglese-

-Estoy en eso- El oficial cortó comunicación y comenzó a revisar el motor que impulsaba a su cápsula.

De repente los demás lograron escuchar una explosión, los oficiales exaltados lograron ver que esta vino de la cápsula 10.

-¡Rivera!- Gritó el primer oficial, la cápsula dañada se desvió dirigiéndose a la sexta cápsula haciendo colisión con ella, la sexta logró mantenerse mientras la otra volvía a desviarse. El primer oficial trató de hacer contacto una vez mas.

-¡Rivera!… ¡Rivera, Responde!-

-No responde señor, se está desviando demasiado Dijo el tercer oficial, las cápsulas iban en dirección a la ciudad de México mientras la décima se dirigía mas a la peninsula.

* * *

**7 de Junio de 2023; Se pierde contacto con el décimo miembro del equipo DAX junto a su oficial, se registró un ataque a la base 'Diamante' el cual era el hogar tanto del almacenamiento de Orion como de los 10 niños y bebés. Las tropas del clan se hicieron con los suministros de Orion.**

**Se ha registrado que el bebé 'Alan' el cual iba a bordo en la última cápsula de escape que traía a los miembros se desvió del destino al llegar al planeta, se envió un equipo para recuperarla pero fue en vano, el bebé había desaparecido.**

**Otro de los miembros, el cual era una niña nombrada 'Kim', perdió la vista después del impacto de la décima cápsula, se ha intentado reparar aquel daño, pero era inútil, este era irreparable.**

**Sobre la desaparición de Alan, finalmente se dio al chico como 'Muerto en combate', no se encontró rastro de él.**

**Se decidió ocultar a los miembros restantes del grupo, entrenándolos para su objetivo. Pero con un miembro perdido y otra incapacitada, las cosas no irían como se habían planeado.**

* * *

**DAX: El Décimo Guerrero**

**Próximo Capítulo: 15 Años Después**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste.**

**Y para aclarar, haré que cada uno de los diamantes asesinos tenga un capítulo en el cual destacar de vez en cuando.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: 15 Años Después

* * *

**Fecha: 03 de Febrero, Año 2038**  
**Lugar: San Isidro, Campeche**

* * *

-Many, ¿Ya estás listo?-

Se escuchó el sonido de una maleta siendo cerrada.

-Si, mamá- Respondió un joven de 17 años de edad, de piel caucásica, cabello café y corto con ojos verdes y estatura de 1.73 de altura. Llevaba una playera blanca, chamarra negra con algunos tonos verdes, un pantalón largo y tenis negros.

-Asegúrate de ello, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora y media, debemos estar listos-

-De acuerdo- Respondió el joven para luego mirar su habitación ahora vacía. Días atrás se habían llevado las muebles que ya no le serían útiles, siendo estos regalados o vendidos. Ahora solamente quedaban su cama y algunos estantes. Lo demás se encontraba en sus dos maletas. El chico dio un suspiro.

-Voy a extrañar este lugar- Se dijo a si mismo para luego tomar sus dos maletas y así dar paso a la puerta, dando una última mirada mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Momentos después, tanto él como su madre se encontraban abordando el taxi al aeropuerto. El chico sostenía la maleta pequeña en brazos con la mirada abajo.

-Mamá, ¿Enserio tenemos que ir a la capital?- Preguntó Many a su madre la cual se encontraba en el asiento de adelante.

-Es necesario hijo, tu padre y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos- Respondió ella un poco deprimida.

-Lo sé mamá…- Dijo el para volver a bajar la cabeza.

-Pero tranquilo, mi hermano Miguel nos recibirá en su casa, no tendremos que iniciar desde cero, al menos no del todo- Dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

-Para ti es facil decirlo, tu no tendrás que iniciar en otra escuela- Dijo el chico -Es muy dificil ser el chico nuevo, y tu ya deberías saber cuanto- Se podían notar los nervios del joven, muchas cosas le habían ocurrido. Recientemente sus padres se habían separado y ahora tenía que cambiarse de lugar junto con su madre.

-… Sé que tú sabrás arreglarte en la escuela, ya tienes 17, tengo confianza en ti- Al parecer esas palabras si parecieron correctas pues Many Había sonreido, por lo menos un poco.

-Está bien… Lo intentaré…-

* * *

15 años… 15 años han pasado desde el incidente que causó la pérdida de uno de los 10 diamantes. No se ha registrado otro ataque del clan desde entonces, al parecer el hecho de haber recuperado el Orion los había calmado, eso o tal vez simplénte no habían encontrado la hubicación del planeta tierra.

Durante el transcurso de los años se vio crecer a los nueve restantes, al llegar a los 12 años se daba inicio a su entrenamiento, dependiendo de quienes los cumplían ya que no todos conservaban la misma edad, algunos era mayores que otros.

Finalmente llegamos hasta el punto actual, los 10 chicos ahora mayores estaban por completar su etapa de entrenamiento. A pesar de aquella pérdida, todos continuaban de forma normal.

Una chica de cabello rojo, aproximadamente de 19 años de edad, ojos alterados a rojo y una estatura de 1.72 metros de alto caminaba por los pasillos de una estructura subterranea. Se había preparado aquel lugar hace años atrás para la estancia de los diamantes asesinos.

La chica llegó a la zona donde se encontraban las habitaciones como buscando una en particular. Finalmente se detubo frente a una puerta la cual tenía una placa con la palabra 'Clara' escrita en ella.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta para luego dar un suspiro, en la cama se encontraba otra chica, de cabello teñido a naranja, lo demás seguia tapado por la sabana blanca.

-Clara, ya despierta- Llamó la pelirroja, la otra se quedó inmovil.

-¡Clara!-

-Déjame~- Se escuchó la voz de Clara la cual reflejaba cansancio, la pelirroja dio otro suspiro.

**Nombre: Clara**

**Apodo: La Cortadora**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Número de Rango: 9**

-Tu lo pediste- Dijo esto para luego acercarse a la cama y jalar los pies de la dormida haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.

-.. auh- Se escuchó de esta mientras se levantaba -Eso no fue necesario-

Tenía que hacerlo, ya es casi medio día y tu aún en la cama-

-¡¿Que?!- Esto último despertó a la pelinaranja de forma inmediata -Oh no! El entrenamiento!-

-Clara-

-¡Enserio lo lamento!, ¡No volverá a suceder!-

-Clara-

-¡Yo limpiaré el piso y lavaré los platos!-

-Hoy es Sábado-

-... ¿Que?- En ese momento Clara se dirigió a uno de sus cajones en búsqueda de su calendario solo pare ver que lo que decía la otra era verdad -Awwww~ Angie~- Con cansansio esta volvió a la cama y se tapó co su sábana la cual Angie retiró de forma inmediata.

-Tal vez hoy sea Sábado, pero aún tienes algo por hacer hoy-

**Nombre: Angie**

**Apodo: Enterradora**

**Edad: 19 años**

**Número de Rango: 1**

Clara miró a su compañera con una expresión de confusión.

-¿De que hablas?, al ser Sábado tenemos el día libre-

-Trish, Lou y tu aún tienen que ir a la ciudad, hoy les toca a ustedes infiltrarse para vigilar que todo esté en orden- La mirada de Clara había cambiado apenas escuchó la palabra 'ciudad', una gran sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

-¡Si!- Gritó saltando de la emoción -¡He esperado mi turno por semanas!, Estar aquí es tan aburrido-

-Clara, contrólate- Dijo Angie con tono autoritario haciendo que su compañera recupere la compostura -Estas vigilancias las hacemos para asegurar que no haya señales de alguna actividad del clan, no para pasearse como tontos en la ciudad- El tono de voz de la pelirroja había cambiado el estado de animo de Clara, ahora se encontraba quieta y atenta.

-.. Entendido.. Pido una disculpa-

-Tranquila.. ahora prepárate, creo que los otros ya te esperan- Y sin decir mas, la pelirroja dio paso a la puerta para luego cerrarla quedando ella afuera. Clara se sentó en su cama resignada, su rostro poco a poco fue cambiando a uno que reflejaba tristeza.

Finalmente se levantó y se colocó su uniforme de estancia, el cual constaba de una blusa totalmente blanca y un pantalón verde con diseño camuflajeado. Finalmente ella salió para iniciar su jornada semanal y mas tarde cumplir su deber.

* * *

Minutos pasaron y ahora todos los diamantes estaban despiertos y preparados. Usualmente los chicos corren y practican con armas de fuego en simuladores o también en combates cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos, pero hoy era diferente, en estos días los chicos reciben su descanso a excepción de 3 de ellos.

Para pasar el tiempo, un chico de cabello oscuro con su uniforme y una chica de cabello plateado se encontraban practicando en privado usando espadas de madera para entrenamiento. Al principio era un combate lineado pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvió una pelea rápida, ambos lograban conectar cada golpe aplicado por el otro con presición, velocidad y hagilidad.

-Has mejorado- Decía la chica bloqueando otro golpe dado por su rival.

**Nombre: Trish**

**Apodo: Voladora**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Número de Rango: 3**

-¿Donde está Clara?- Preguntó el chico separándose y poniéndose en posición. -Debió llegar a las 12:00 exacto-

**Nombre: Lou**

**Apodo: La Sombra**

**Edad: 19**

**Número de Rango: 5**

-Tu sabes cómo es ella- La chica caminaba lentamente rodeando a su rival -Pero tranquilo, tu sabes cómo se pone ella cuando le toca..-

-¡Ya llegué!-

-Te lo dije- Ambos guardaron las espadas mientras veían cómo la pelinaranja llegaba corriendo.

-Lamento la tardanza chicos- Decía ella quedando frente a los dos.

-No me digas, te quedaste dormida.. Ouh!- La chica le había dado un golpe al hombro de su compañero en ese momento.

-Lou, eso fue grosero-

-Pero no dirás que no es verdad, ¿O no, trish?-

-En realidad, si fue mi culpa, pido una disculpa- Dijo Clara apenada.

-Tranquila amiga, todo está bien.. ¿Verdad Lou?- Esto último lo dijo Trish mirando a Lou de reojo.

-¿Que?, Solo bromeaba, dios- Dijo este cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y a que hora nos vamos?- Preguntó Clara. Los dos voltearon a verla.

-Tiene razón, debimos irnos desde antes, Lou, nos vamos-

Los tres dieron paso a lo que sería a la salida del lugar, para llegar tenían que tomar un elevador el cual los llevaría a unos 100 metros hacia arriba, al llegar tenían que caminar por un oscuro pasillo donde en algún momento dieron con un compartimiento donde buscaban ropa civil necesaria para pasar inadvertidos. Una vez preparados los chicos solo tenían que subir por unas escaleras unos pocos metros mas para finalmente llegar a la superficie, terminando en un terreno abandonado en una parte de la ciudad.

-Muy bien diamantes, ya saben que hacer- Lou y Clara asintieron a lo que Trish les había dicho, al ser la de mayor rango ella estaba a cargo. Los tres se dividieron y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

**Hora: 07:42 pm**

La noche ya se había asomado, los chicos seguían explorando la ciudad aún con la poca gente que se encontraba en las calles en este momento.

Algunos autos seguían pasando mientras Clara caminaba tranquilamente, para ella era divertido salir a pasear en lugar de quedarse bajo tierra todo l día, pero si algo no podía negar era el hecho de que a veces sus compañeros eran algo duros con ella, ser la menor nunca fue fácil para ella.

-Clara, ¿Estás ahí?- Se escuchó una voz desde su comunicador integrado al oído derecho.

-Adelante, Angie- Respondió la pelinaranja algo decaída, algo que se podía notar en su voz.

-… Clara, ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Estoy bien, Angie… No te preocupes-

-… Si tu lo dices- Se podía notar la preocupación en la voz de Angie, pero ambas tenían prioridades. -Como sea, ya es momento de que los tres regresen, reúnanse y repórtense cuando estén cerca-

-Recibido Angie, iré por…- La voz de Clara se vio cortada al sentir un pequeño escalofrío. Un auto había pasado a su lado en ese momento.

-¿Clara?- La chica no respondió, simplemente se había quedado viendo aquel auto mientras este se iba.

-Clara, responde-

Por puro instinto, la pelinaranja comenzó a correr, logró dar con un callejón y se metió para luego saltar de muro a muro hasta llegar al techo de una de las casas y ahí correr por los tejados siguiendo al auto.

-Clara, te estás desviando de la posición de los otros, ¿A donde vas?- Angie se sentía intrigada y confundida pues Clara no era así.

Finalmente la pelinaranja llegó a un punto en el que el auto se estacionó frente a una de las casas, ella se quedó observando por un momento desde uno de los tejados mientras veía cómo del auto salían un hombre, una mujer y un joven. Algo llamaba la atención de la chica, no sabía qué era pero tenía que ver con aquel muchacho.

-Visión Furia- Los ojos de la chica cambiaron en ese instante, su vista era diferente, ahora podía ver la energía vital de los civiles a la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron en ese instante.

-.. Dios mío..-

-Clara, dime ahora mismo qué está sucediendo, es una orden-

-.. No vas a creer lo que estoy viendo- De los ojos de Clara comenzaban a salir algunas lágrimas, no sabía siu sentirse feliz o impactada.

-¿Encontraste infiltración enemiga?-

-.. No.. Angie.. Lo encontré..-

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-.. Después de tantos años... lo encontré...-

-... ¿A quien encontraste?- A estas alturas la voz de Angie se había cortado un poco.

-.. El décimo... encontré al décimo diamante- De lo que Clara no se había dado cuenta es de que en ese momento la transmisión era a canal abierto. No solo Angie podía escucharla, tanto Lou como Trish, quienes ya se habían reunido en otro punto de la ciudad, podían escuchar escuchar las palabras de Clara, ambos estaban atónitos por la noticia.

-.. Está vivo... Alan está vivo..-

Angie cortó la comunicación en ese instante, ella no podía creer lo que recién le habían comunicado. La pelirroja se recargó en su silla mientras sujetaba su frente.

-... Dios mío...- Decía ella sorprendida, luego miró el alto parlante mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, finalmente terminó por dan un último suspiro y tomar el micrófono.

-... Diamantes... diríjanse a la sala de reuniones... Nos llegó una noticia impactante-

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Próximo Capítulo: En búsqueda de Alan**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: En búsqueda de Alan Parte 1

* * *

**Lugar: Desconocido**  
**Hora: Desconocida**

* * *

El ambiente era diferente al como lo conocemos, se podía ver la antigua ciudad de México del año 2010 mientras esta era asediada por fuerzas enemigas. La oscuridad invadía los cielos nocturnos mientras algunas casas se prendían en llamas después de ser atacadas, a lo lejos se podían ver algunos edificios de la misma condición de las casas, a través de los cristales destruidos se podía ver en el interior también estaba en llamas. Todo el cielo se encontraba bajo una luna roja.

Se escuchaban varios disparos, ya luego se podían ver algunas tropas disparando a discreción, sus armaduras y armas eran reconocibles: Tropas del 'Clan'. Estas disparaban a un punto en específico, una de las casas que no había sido del todo asediada, los muros caían poco a poco por cada disparo que recibía la construcción, una explosión de granada enemiga adornó la escena.

Al otro lado de la construcción se encontraban dos soldados, ambos usando una armadura especial cada uno. El mayor era un hombre, su armadura lo hacía ver como si su cuerpo fuera de mayor tamaño, esta tenía algunos toques de color dorado. La otra era una chica, su armadura usaba el mismo estilo que la de su compañero a excepción que esta la tenía mas acorde al tamaño de su cuerpo, esta a diferencia era completamente blanca.

Lo que sobresaltaban eran dos detalles: Ambos usaban un casco especial en forma de diamante, el hombre lo tenía negro con un par de cuernos amarillos en dirección hacia atrás en la parte de arriba, los ojos-visores del casco eran del estilo de un depredador, algo rasgados pero que aún permitían una perfecta visión por parte del soldado. El de la chica era diferente, al igual que su armadura el casco era completamente blanco, también usaba la forma de diamante a excepción que en lugar de cuernos, se veía el detalle de que la punta trasera se alargaba mientras era en curvada hacia abajo. No había ningún visor, pues no lo necesitaba.

El segundo detalle era el logo que ambos tenían en el pecho de sus armaduras, una versión mas sencilla del escudo nacional mexicano, pero el águila había sido reemplazada por un diamante, el cual tenía un par de ojos simulando a los de un animal salvaje… el símbolo de los Diamantes Asesinos.

El grandote volteó a ver a su compañera mientras estos parecían estar atrapados debido a que estos aún recibían aquellos disparos.

-Muy bien compañera.. Esto es lo que haremos..- Comenzó a hablar el soldado -Arrancaré una parte de este muro y la usaré como cobertura contra esos disparos, de ese modo lograré crear una distracción y así tu podrás buscar un punto de disparo mas indicado. Una vez que logres hacer lo tuyo, podré encargarme de los restantes y así proseguir nuestro camino. ¿Enterada?- La chica solo asintió dando a saber que había escuchado. -Muy bien-

El grandote se levantó y tomó dos puntos distintos del muro, desde cada punto comenzaba a formarse un par de grietas provenientes de cada punto, ambos pares de grietas se unieron dando a señal al chico de poder seguir, este jaló y finalmente logró destrozar el muro logrando conservar un buen escombro casi de su tamaño.

-Espera mi señal- Habló aún en su posición, este comenzó a salir de su escondite mientras los hostiles comenzaban a sesar el fuego, una ves que lo vieron, sus disparos volvieron a escucharse mientras estos rebotaban en aquella pared la cual el hombre movía usando como escudo, una vez que todos los rifles enemigos apuntaban hacia él, supo que era el momento.

-¡Ahora!- Apenas se escuchó su grito, la chica comenzó a correr fuera de su posición, los hostiles se concentraban en querer eliminar al otro. La de armadora blanca aumentaba su velocidad mientras trataba de localizar algún punto alto. Su escape libre no duró mucho, un reptil del clan logró dar con ella y comenzó a dispararle.

Esta no vio los disparos, pero logró escucharlos. Esto era mas que suficiente para saber cuando esquivar. La chica dio y salto con voltereta mientras los disparos pasaban casi rozándola, de alguna manera ninguno alcanzó a tocarla.

Los disparos no dejaban de llegar, pero la chica ya estaba a salvo pues esta logró alcanzar a llegar al tejado de una de las casas que ya no se encontraban en llamas. Esta fue la oportunidad del de armadura dorada. Tomó el escombro con fuerza y dando una vuelta lo lanzó en dirección a los reptiles. Del grupo de 9 logró golpear a 5.

Quedaban 4

Los reptiles restantes apuntaron sus cañones al soldado, este sonrió bajo el casco y con su mano izquierda les dio una señal para que disparen mientras la otra comenzaba a soltar un brillo amarillo alrededor del brazo.

Los hostiles tenían sus dedos en los gatillos, pero de repente 3 de ellos recibieron una flecha cada uno, estas habían atravesado sus cráneos con facilidad. Al principio seguían de pie, pero luego comenzaron a caer a suelo uno después de otro.

Tanto el reptil como el guerrero de dorado voltearon a mirar de donde provinieron las flechas, lograron ver a la chica de armadura blanca con un arco en su mano con una pose que mostraba que ella había disparado las tres flechas. El chico sonrió con malicia bajo su casco y volteó a ver a su rival.

-Solo quedamos tú y yo, lagartija- Dijo el grandote mirando al enemigo restante, este aún estando solo apuntó su arma mientras esta comenzaba a cargar un disparo pesado. El chico comenzó a correr mientras la energía en su brazo derecho comenzaba a hacerse mas grande.

Finalmente este dio un salto preparando su golpe derecho hacia donde estaba el reptil el cual estaba por dar su disparo, pero ocurrió algo inesperado.

De repente ambos terminaron congelados, el guerrero en el aire y el reptil con su misma pose. Fue ahí cuando todo el ambiente a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse, el cielo, los edificios, los cuerpos, todo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se preguntó el guerrero dorado, su armadura comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que la de la chica, la cual se encontraba flotando en el aire acercándose en dirección, ambos terminaron uno frente al otro.

-Sky- Se escuchó una voz femenina alrededor del lugar, la mitad del escenario se había desvanecido para entonces. -El juego terminó- Fue ahí cuando todo se había desvanecido dejando ver un cuarto totalmente blanco. Ambos ahora con sus armaduras también desvanecidas, ambos ahora se encontraban en su uniforme.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas interrumpido el simulador, Angie?-

**Nombre: Sky**

**Apodo: El Aplastador**

**Edad: 21 años**

**Número de Rango: 2**

-Lo siento Sky, pero nos llegó información que creemos les va a impactar, todos los Diamantes que no se encuentren en tareas fuera de la ciudad deben reunirse en la sala de conferencias ahora mismo- Se escuchó una vez mas la voz de Angie, una puerta se abrió mostrando uno de los pasillos de la base subterranea.

-Bah… como sea, vamos Kim-

**Nombre: Kim**

**Apodo: El Ojo Ciego**

**Edad: 19**

**Número de Rango: 6**

Sky comenzó a marcharse fuera del cuarto de simulador mientras la chica lo volteaba a ver con sus ojos totalmente blancos al igual que su cabello el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sin decir nada Kim siguió a su compañero a la sala de conferencias.

* * *

**Fecha: 03 de Febrero, Año 2013**

**Lugar: Base Subterránea de los Diamantes, Sala de Conferencias**

-¿Alan… Sigue vivo?- Era la pregunta que había hecho Sky después de escuchar la información que había obtenido Clara. En el lugar se encontraban Él, la ya mencionada, Angie, Lou, Kim y Trish. Los otros no iban a presentarse puesto que se encontraban fuera de la ciudad esparcidos por distintos estados de todo el pais.

Había pasado tan solo unos minutos desde que Clara, Trish y Lou habían regresado de su misión de reconocimiento, Clara había informado a los presentes sobre lo sucedido hace una hora mientras ella veía a la razón de que los presentes estén reunidos.

Los presentes se encontraban sentados en una mesa de cristal de forma circular , En el centro había un proyector el cual apuntaba hacia arriba, este se encontraba apagado.

Angie miró a la pelinaranja y le dio una señal con la cabeza, la menor asintió y revisó en un cinturón especial que ella tenía entonces, de un compartimiento especial logró sacar una especie de mini-disco, se lo entregó a Angie y esta lo insertó en el proyector. De este comenzaron a salir algunas imágenes las cuales aparecían en el centro de la mesa en forma de holograma, todos tenían vista de aquellas muestras.

-Verán- comenzó a explicar Clara -Mientras revisaba aquel lugar, logré sentir la presencia de una fuente de Orion, al principio pensé que se trataban de esos reptiles del clan, pero al seguir la señal, lo que encontré… fue a él- Dijo ella apuntando a la imagen tomada de aquel joven que había visto.

-Escúchenme con atención, Diamantes- Esta vez era Angie la que hablaba mientras se levantaba de su lugar -Al principio no me creía lo que Clara nos había informado, y lo digo en serio, no es nada normal encontrar a alguien que se creía muerto por mas de 15 años-

-Entonces si tan imposible es, ¿Por qué piensan que este chico es el décimo guerrero Diamante?- Preguntó Sky con un tono de 'Esto no tiene sentido'. Un silencio invadió el lugar por unos segundos mientras Angie miraba al chico de ojos amarillos, ella tomó un control que se encontraba junto al proyector para luego responder.

-… Por esto- Y dicho esto ella oprimió un botón y la imagen había sido cambiada, era básicamente la misma imagen, pero lo que tenía a los presentes con los ojos abiertos era que en donde se encontraba el chico se podía ver una especie de energía concentrada de color amarillo. -Su nivel de Orion… Es.. Tan elevado como el nuestro-

Los demás se quedaban viendo sorprendidos aquella imagen, todos a excepción de Angie y Clara, esta segunda fue quien logró conseguir aquellos datos. Lou se levantó de su asiento aún mirando la imagen.

-Santo creador… es él- Logró pronunciar entonces. Angie volvió a oprimir el mismo botón y otra imagen apareció, esta vez se trataba del edificio que la pelinaranja observaba tiempo atrás, aquel donde logró ver al chico.

-Esta es la ubicación de donde se encuentra el chico, según la información otorgada por Clara, el estaba acompañado por dos adultos: un hombre y una mujer. Lo cual nos lleva a una teoría…-

-Fue encontrado- Dijo Trish entonces, Angie asintió ante tal respuesta.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó- Esta vez era la voz de Lou la que se escuchaba -Después de impactar en la tierra, alguna de esas dos personas debió encontrarlo hace 15 años para luego llevarselo-

-Es por eso que nadie logró encontrarlo después del impacto en su cápsula- Continuó Sky siguiendo a su compañero.

-¿Pero quien lo haya encontrado sabrá lo que tomó en realidad?- Una vez mas la voz de Trish rezonó por el lugar mientras veía una vez mas.

-Creemos que no… miren esto- Una vez mas Angie presionó aquel botón y una nueva imagen apareció, esta era una hoja de registro civil junto con la foto del chico -Quien haya encontrado a Alan, lo registró bajo un nuevo nombre y datos erróneos-

-¿Manuel Vargaz?, ¿Ese es el nombre que le pusieron?- La voz de Sky se escuchaba disgustada por aquella información.

-Alan, o Manuel como lo conoce la sociedad, vivía en otro estado, aún no está confirmado si los que están con él son o no sus padres adoptivos, pero eso puede solucionarse facilmente- Fue ahí cuando los presentes le dieron su atención a la pelirroja.

-Siento que lo que viene no me gustará nada- Comentó Sky en silencio.

-Diamantes… uno de ustedes irá como infiltrado en la sociedad, vestirán y actuarán como una persona común… tratará de hacer contacto con Al-quiero decir… con "Manuel"… y cada que tenga oportunidad, intentar encontrar sus habilidades- Terminó Angie para luego voltear a ver a los presentes -Entonces… ¿Hay algún voluntario?…-

Silencio

Todos en la sala se quedaron sin decir ni una palabra, algunos como Lou no querían ir como civiles, otros como Sky no querían ser la niñera de alguien y Clara simplemente no se sentía segura.

-¿Nadie?- Preguntó Angie resignada -.. Muy bien… entonces tendré que elegir por..- En ese momento alguien se levantó, era Kim, quien se mantuvo callada durante toda la reunión. Todos la miraba incrédulos incluyendo a la pelirroja.

-Vaya… Debo admitirlo, de todos los presentes eres la que menos..- Angie guardó silencio al ver que la peliblanca comenzaba a alzar su brazo, esta terminó apuntando a alguien mas, alguien muy involucrada en el asunto.

Clara.

La pelirroja se quedó mirandola pensativa mientras esta volteaba a ver a los presentes, los cuales también la miraban de la misma manera. Al cabo de unos momentos, Angie habló.

-Si… No es mala idea- Dijo casi susurrando, aún así era lo suficientemente audible tanto para la menor como para los demás. Sky se levantó de su lugar.

-Espera un momento.. No estarás pensando enviar a Clara, ¿Verdad?-

-¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó Trish -Digo, piensenlo, es verdad, de todos nosotros, incluyendo a los no prensentes, Clara es quien mas ha tenido contacto con los civiles-

-Es verdad- Continuó Lou -Además de que su personalidad podría darle mas confiansa al chico, de esa manera será mas facil acercarse- Esa último logró llamar la atención de todos, era perfecto, lo único que ella debía hacer era ganarse su confianza.

-¿Que dices tu, Clara?- Le preguntó Angie a la menor, esta se había quedado muda escuchando las palabras de sus compañeros, mas que nada era por el hecho de que esta sería su primera misión… sola.

-Yo… No lo sé…- Dijo para luego voltear a ver a sus compañeros, estos la miraba esperanzados, Sky la miraba con indiferencia y Kim la miraba sin expresión alguna. La pelinaranja miró al suelo entonces, su mirada cambió a una decidida para luego voltear a ver a su lider.

-… Yo… acepto la misión que se me encomienda-

-… Muy bien… entonces prepárate, iniciarás mañana en la mañana- Le informó Angie, Clara asintió dejando que la primera comience a marcharse.

-Bueno- Habló Sky -Si me necesitan, estaré en el simulador partiendo unos tanques-

-No Sky- Dijo Angie en la entrada -Todos debemos dormir ya, Clara tiene una misión y nosotros debemos seguir con nuestro entrenamiento mañana- La pelirroja comenzó a irse una vez mas -Pero alégrate, mañana habrá sesión de simulacro, así que prepara esos puños- Dicho esto, Angie cerró la puerta del lugar. Todos los presentes comenzaron a levantarse para irse a sus habitaciones, todos a excepción de Clara, esta se había quedado de pie después de haber dicho lo que dijo.

La chica pudo sentir que alguien le tomó el hombro, al voltear pudo ver a Trish, quien le sonreía de forma maternal.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien- Le dijo esta intentándola sentir mejor, Clara sonrió pero luego miró hacia abajo.

-Es que... es mi primera misión personal... ¿Y si fracaso?- Para un soldado fracasar era una vergüenza, y tomando en cuneta de que ella era la menor de los 9, sería algo humillante. Trish se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que a su cabeza le llegó una idea.

-Podrías... hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer-

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntó la pelinaranja mirando a su compañera, esta la miró fijamente.

-... Hazlo tu amigo-

Aquella respuesta la había dejado pensativa, pero luego alzó la mirada esperanzada. Trish simplemente caminó dejando sola a Clara y a sus ideas. Finalmente una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

-.. Un... Amigo...-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: En Búsqueda de Alan Parte 2

**Fecha: Domingo, 04 de Febrero del 2038  
Lugar: Base Subterranea de los Diamantes  
Hora: 07:41am**

Finalmente el momento había llegado. Ya había amanecido en el exterior y los Diamantes qué se encontraban fuera de la ciudad regresarían hoy. Clara se encontraba vestida ya con ropa civil, una blusa anaranjada y jeans azules aguados, también llevando una chamarra negra y zapatos deportivos blancos por si eran necesarios. Todos los demás mientras tanto se dirigían a la cámara de simulaciones para comenzar con su sesión semanal.

Clara ya estaba lista para partir, al voltear a ver su puerta pudo ver a Trish esperándola.

-¿Lista para comenzar tu misión?- Le preguntó esta cruzando ambos brazos alrededor de su pecho, la pelinaranja dio un suspiro.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera lo nerviosa que estoy ahora mismo?-

-Tranquila Clarita, ¿Ya tienes tus instrucciones?- Preguntó la voladora mientras ambas caminaban fuera de la habitación.

-Si: Vigilar al chico Manuel quien en realidad es Alan sin que este se entere de mi identidad de combate, hacer contacto con él es opcional pero siempre y cuando mantenga el juego de la chica normal en pie-

-Muy bien, tal parece que todo estará en orden siempre y cuando no dejes que te descubra- Para este momento ambas habían llegado al ascensor que las llevaría a la planta superior.

-Trish.. Estoy nerviosa-

-Clara, tú solo tranquilízate, recuerda lo que te dije ayer: si te descubre, has que te vea como una amiga- Una vez más Clara miró a Trish con una mirada no muy segura.

-¿En verdad crees que él quiera serlo?, digo.. Tu misma recuerdas lo sucedido cuando..-

-Amiga, eso fue hace dos años, olvídalo ya… mira- En ese instante el ascensor había llegado a su destino, ambas mirando a la otra. –Lo peor que él puede hacer es negar siquiera tu amistad, de los diez diamantes tu eres con la que más se puede tener comunicación-

-¿Y qué hay de Carol?-

-Tu misma sabes que Carol es cosa distinta, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero- Ambas giraron los ojos mientras Clara salía del ascensor. –Clara..- La pelinaranja volteó a ver a su compañera, esta le alzó el dedo pulgar. –Buena suerte-

Clara sonrió y se despidió de su amiga con la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba, al quedar sola dio un suspiro para luego seguir su camino, ya conocía a donde debía ir para iniciar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el mismo chico mencionado anteriormente se encontraba viendo una fotografía enmarcada en la cual aparecían él y su madre, este sonrió y la colocó en el mueble de su ropa. Ya todo estaba desempacado, cada una de sus pertenencias ya se veían acomodadas en su sitio.

-¡Many!, ¡Desayuno!- Se escuchó la voz de la madre del chico, esto volteó a mirar la puerta de entrada y dio un suspiro.

-Muy bien.. Tu puedes Manuel..- Se dijo el muchacho a sí mismo para luego dar paso fuera de la habitación.

Momentos después en la mesa se habían presentado los tres hogareños, Manuel se había sentado con su madre a su lado izquierdo y su tío a su lado derecho. El comedor era algo pequeño pero cómodo de todas maneras, este se encontraba justo al lado de la sala de la habitación.

-¿Algo planeado para el día de hoy, hijo?- Preguntó la señora para romper el silencio.

-Nada elaborado.. Tenía planeado salir a recorrer las calles, ya sabes.. para conocer más el lugar donde voy a vivir-

-¿Estás seguro de eso Many?-

-Tranquila hermana- Dijo el tío de Many, un hombre un poco menor que su hermana, aún parecía conservar su actitud joven. –Estos lugares son muy tranquilos, aún más a estas horas, el puede salir si lo desea- El tono de voz de aquel hombre parecía ser sincero, algo que calmó un poco a la señora.

-Si tu lo dices, Miguel… ¿Pero estás seguro de eso, hijo?-

-Mamá- Interrumpió el chico –Por favor, ya tengo 17 años, puedo cuidarme solo. No creo que un paseo me mate-

-¿Matar?- Reaccionó la mujer saltando un poco de su asiento.

-Tranquila mujer- Le dijo el tío a su hermana regresándola a su asiento, luego volteó a ver a su sobrino –Claro que puedes salir, pero puedes olvidarte de eso de caminar-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el chico confundido por lo que escuchó, su tío rió al ver su expresión.

-Tendrás que esperar a salir para averiguarlo… por cierto- Dijo Miguel para luego sacar un llavero con un par de llaves colgando de este –Tu juego de llaves, una de estas es la que deja entrar al departamento-

-¿Y la otra?- Preguntó Manuel.

-.. Una sorpresa...- Fue lo único que respondió el hombre, Manuel alzó una ceja pero luego siguió con su desayuno.

Momentos después el chico había terminado y se había preparado para irse. Se colocó un pantalón y una playera verde, en la cabeza se puso una gorra negra y luego fueron sus tenis negros.

Después de despedirse y de haber sido recordado por su tío que revise afuera, Manuel dio paso a la puerta de salida del departamento para luego cerrar la puerta no sin antes tomar las llaves que se le habían regalado. El joven fue bajando por las escaleras del edificio, ellos vivían en el 4º Piso y le daba algo de flojera dar esas vueltas pero el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio temporalmente así que tuvo que resignarse.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, Manuel recordó lo que le dijo su tío Miguel, a poca distancia solo pudo ver un estacionamiento para bicicletas cerca de la puerta de salida, lo que le llamó la atención fue que una de estas tenía un pequeño letrero colgando del manubrio de una de estas con su nombre en él. La bicicleta era verde esmeralda, su color favorito.

Al acercarse pudo ver que la bicicleta tenía un candado que impedía que alguien se la pudiera llevar sin antes quitar su seguro, luego el chico recordó la segunda llave. Este sonrió y la sacó de su bolsillo para luego insertarla en la entrada del candado, un pequeño Click se escuchó dando a saber que el seguro había sido desactivado.

-Aún no puedo creer que se sigan usando estas cosas… pero que rayos, muchas gracias tío- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja para luego mover la bicicleta a la calle, terminando por subirse al asiento y colocar ambos pies en cada pedal, sujetando ambos lados del manubrio para así girar los pedales dando inicio a su recorrido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los tejados de esa misma calle, la pelinaranja había dado con el chico que era su objetivo, este se encontraba viéndolo mientras este ya se encontraba en su bicicleta pedaleando.

-Muy bien Clara… ya lo tienes, ahora no lo pierdas de vista- Se decía a sí misma para luego correr hacia la dirección a la que iba el chico –Solo espero que nadie me vea-.

La chica comenzó a saltar de un tejado a otro a una buena velocidad, los civiles que paseaban por ahí por pura suerte no la lograron ver, y no se diga del chico, quien se había puesto un par de auriculares en ambos oídos. Este se detuvo a la señal de alto mientras que para aprovechar se quedaba mirando a ambos lados para poder reconocer las calles. Clara se detuvo en el tejado más cercano al muchacho mientras lo veía de forma tranquila.

-Tal vez.. Si me presento de forma amigable me deje acompañarlo- Se dijo a si misma la pelinaranja para luego notar que el chico se volvía a mover doblando a la derecha. Una fortuna para Clara ya que ella se encontraba en los edificios de la derecha, por lo que tuvo oportunidad para seguir sin tener que dar un salto largo.

-Clara, ¿Estás ahí?- Se escuchó una voz masculina a través del comunicador auricular de Clara, ella logró reconocer aquella voz.

-Kevin! Es bueno volver a saber de ti!-

…

-Seh, las cosas estaban muy aburridas en la isla de Cozumel, pero era relajante, no habían rastros del Clan en ningún rincón así que aproveché para nadar un poco en el agua- Decía un chico café claro sentado en lo que parecía ser la sala de comunicaciones de la base subterránea.

**Nombre: Kevin**

**Apodo: El Pirata**

**Edad: 19 años**

**Número de Rango: 8**

-Tal parece que nuestro pirata tecnológico se divirtió- Respondió Clara a través del comunicador.

-Ni que lo digas, pero ahora a los deberes. Y hablando de deberes, escuché que estás en una misión en solitario, felicidades Clarita-

-¿Por qué todos se escuchan sorprendidos al escuchar eso?, ofende un poco, tu sabes-

-¿Y a quien debemos vigilar el día de hoy?- Preguntó el pirata.

-Al décimo diamante-

-¿Entonces lo que decía Angie del regreso de Alan era cierto?, pensé que solo estaba de joda-

-No lo estaba, todo es enserio-

-Está bien, está bien, pongámonos serios. ¿Dónde se encuentra en este momento?-

* * *

-Se detuvo un momento a comprarse una bebida para el camino, aproveché para bajar de los tejados mientras lo esperaba, de esa manera no llamaré tanto la atención si alguien me ve- Decía la peli naranja mientras caminaba cerca de la entrada de una tienda departamental.

-Bueno… espera, Angie me está llamando, luego vuelvo contigo-

-Entendido Kevin, yo seguiré con mi trabajo- Respondió Clara para luego escuchar cortar comunicación mientras veía a Alan salir de aquel lugar mientras notaba que este comenzaba a sufrir un dolor de cabeza no tan leve.

* * *

-Kim, concentra el disparo al francotirador- Susurraba una figura oculta en las sombras junto a la arquera, la guerrera blanca asintió y apuntó su arco a un mirador un tanto alejado de la zona donde se encontraban, en este se encontraban 2 reptiles del clan, uno de ellos sosteniendo un rifle de distancia media, el otro llevaba en sus brazos otro rifle pero de distancia larga, ese era el objetivo crucial.

Kim concentró su mira interna antes de disparar, para luego soltar la flecha la cual giraba sobre su mismo eje, terminando por atravesar el cráneo del guerrero hostil el cual terminó por caer del punto de mira. El otro mientras tanto se había alertado por aquella muerte y apuntó su arma tratando de dar con quien había disparado aquel proyectil.

Sin que se diera cuenta, una figura comenzó a emerger del suelo de aquel mirador a espaldas del reptil para luego colocar una daga en su cuello y cortarlo de forma rápida, el reptil cayó desangrado mientras que su asesino se dejaba ver. Se trataba de otro guerrero Dax de armadura totalmente oscura, su casco de diamante era adornado por varios cuernos apuntando hacia atrás.

-Chicas, el espacio está libre- Comunicó el guerrero quien con su voz se le podía reconocer cono Lou. Mientras tanto, vigilando los movimientos de aquel grupo en una habitación pequeña se encontraban Angie y Sky, quienes esperaban al trío para que ellos pudieran iniciar su sesión mas adelante.

-¿Cómo crees que le esté llendo a Clara?- Preguntó Sky quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

-Ella estará bien, tranquilo. Además ahora tiene la ayuda de Kevin- Sky alzó una ceja.

-¿Ese pirata ya llegó?-

-Afirmativo grandote, lo llamé para que pueda apoyar en la simulación y programarte esa sesión experta que tanto deseas-

-Una de las únicas razones por las que no he golpeado a ese chico- Se dijo el grandote, Angie lo volteó a ver.

-Deberías dejar esa actitud Sky, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo te comportarás una vez que Alan regrese con nosotros- Dijo la peliroja resignada volteando a ver otra vez a la pantalla.

-¿Cómo sabes que el aceptará?- Preguntó Sky, Angie volteóa verlo de nuevo pero este siguió -Recuerda que el ya no es como nosotros, el no creció entrenando, probablemente no sepa nada de combate callejero. En pocas palabras el solamente será un estorbo para el equipo- Angie miró a la pantalla una vez mas sin decirle nada, en esta se podía ver a Trish usando un sable del Clan mientras con este atravezaba el pecho de otro enemigo -¿Que me dices a esa posibilidad?-

-Digo que no deberías decir esas cosas, nadie sabe donde ha estado. Puede que no sepa pelear, cierto, pero si lo convensemos de unirse entonces solo hará falta tiempo-

-¿Cuanto tiempo?, ¿Meses?, ¿Un año?, Ya han pasado 15 años. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que el Clan encuentre nuestro planeta?-

-¡No tienes razón para hablarme así!- Gritó la peliroja poniendose frente a Sky -¡Como tu lider te exijo respeto, diamante!- Sky se había quedado mirando de manera neutral a su compañera, de repente comenzó a dar paso fuera de la sala.

-Se me quitaron las ganas de hacer el simulacro- Dijo este mientras la puerta corrediza se abría.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Preguntó enojada la peliroja mientras veía al grandote irse -¡La sesión es obligatoria, Sky!- Sky no había respondido, simplemente se marchó dejando a Angie sola, esta gritó y dio un golpe al muro. Su respiración se había agitado y esto se reflejaba por la forma en que su cuerpo se contraía. Poco a poco ella se fue calmando para luego sentarse en una silla que se encontraba frente a las cámaras del simulador.

Su mirada ya no reflejaba enojo, en lugar de eso miraba las pantallas preocupada recordando lo que recién le había dicho su compañero.

-… ¿Y… que pasa si Sky… tiene la razón?…-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El bloqueo

* * *

**Fecha: Domingo, 04 de Febrero del 2038  
Lugar: Nuevo distrito federal, México.  
****Hora: 16:52pm****  
**

La tarde había llegado en la capital, el cielo azul ahora se había vuelto anaranjado mientras el sol seguía asomándose ya oculto. El joven Manuel Ramírez se encontraba en un parque extenso sentado en una banca pensativo, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Después de que su padre abandonara a su madre sin decir nada lo distraía demasiado.

Lo peor para él era que debía comenzar de nuevo. Por el momento solo eran él, su madre y su tío pero él necesitaba algo más, sin mencionar que su cumpleaños estaba cerca y estaba nervioso de no tener a casi nadie entonces.

-Tal vez en mi nuevo instituto... pero... ¿Habrá alguien que se acerque al chico nuevo?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, él sabía que aquella ciudad no era muy tranquila, escoger amigos era difícil pues uno nunca podría saber qué es lo que se podría encontrar.

Mientras tanto, en un árbol cerca de ahí se encontraba Clara mirándolo a través de unos binoculares, estos permitían que Kevin reciba la señal visual de aquel lugar, la cual le llegaba a sus pantallas desde el centro de mando.

-Kevin... ¿Puedes notar su rostro?-

-Sí Clara... se ve... creo que no le gusta la idea de iniciar en este lugar-

-Crees que deba, no sé... ¿qué podría hacer?- Preguntó esta bajando los binoculares.

-Si tu idea es la de ir con él, no puedo asegurar nada.. Angie te dio la orden de mantenerlo vigilarlo sin que él te descubriera-

-¿Eso hizo? Rayos...- Clara se sentía decaída, ella era algo emotiva en varias ocasiones, el ver a alguien en el estado en el que se encontraba aquel chico era una de esas ocasiones.

-Lo siento Clara, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer... a menos que...-

-¿A menos que?- Preguntó esta con la atención en Kevin.

-Olvídalo, no creo que pueda..-

-¡Dime Kevin!- Gritó Clara para luego taparse la boca, a lo lejos vio cómo 'Manuel' volteaba a ver a varios lados, la voz de Clara había llegado a sus oídos pero no la había identificado ni lo que había gritado la pelinaranja.

-¿Clara?, ¡Situación, ahora!-

-Todo en orden... creo que no me vio..- Respondió esta dando un suspiro aliviada. -Eso estuvo cerca..-

-Por poco hechas todo a perder Clara- Escuchó esta al chico decir -Comienzo a pensar por qué Angie no te había asignado una misión para ti sola- Agregó después, esto desconcertó a la pelinaranja.

-Para tu información, fue ella misma quien me asignó esta misión Kevin- Se defendió esta -La cual debería darle atención en este momento-

-Como digas naranja, ¿Alguna novedad?-

-Pues... no- Respondió esta colocándose los binoculares otra vez -Todo parece normal... Oye Kevin-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hace un momento me ibas a decir algo, ¿Qué era?- Preguntó esta de forma curiosa.

-¿Uhh?... Oh, pues... no sé si funcione..-

-Dime Kevin, por favor...-

-No empieces Clara... Está bien, te lo diré por ser tú-

-Entendido..- Dijo esta acomodándose.

-Bien.. Creo que sé la razón por la que Alan, o como le digan ahora, no ha descubierto su energía oculta-

-¿De qué se podría tratar?- Preguntó Clara.

-Facil, su guerrero interno aún no sale a luz-

-... No entiendo- Clara solamente escuchó un suspiro de Kevin.

-Verás, he buscado imágenes del proyecto 'Diamante', pertenecen a los archivos clasificados del gobierno-

-Solo tú eres capaz de algo así- Comentó Clara de forma divertida. -Continúa-

-Bien, como decía, hay algo que me llama la atención... ¿te has fijado en el color de tu cabello?-

-Ummm si?- Respondió esta mirando su cabello anaranjado -¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-A menos que hayan cambiado estas fotos, puedo ver que antes nos veíamos como niños normales-

-Umm si, supongo- Dijo esta pensativa -¿De cuando son esas imágenes-

-Son de poco después del ataque del Clan al depósito de Orion, nuestra energía vital- Respondió Kevin. -Creo que esa cosa cambió no solo nuestro físico, sino que también con el tiempo cambió nuestro cuerpo-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo del otro mundo, ¿Cual es tu punto?-

-Bueno... ¿Te has fijado en la apariencia de Alan?, Él aún se ve normal-

Clara al escuchar esto volvió a apuntar los binoculares directo a su objetivo, el cual había dado un estornudo para luego frotarse la nariz.

-Oye es verdad... se ve... y se comporta como un chico común...-

-A eso me refiero... el Orion acumulado en su cuerpo no ha sido liberado, eso quiere decir..-

-.. Que debido a que su poder no ha sido 'desbloqueado', aún no puede ser entrenado como diamante... entonces después de todo sigue siendo un chico cualquiera-

-Al menos hasta que logremos convencerlo de traerlo aquí, desbloquear su energía, y cuando eso pase..-

-El verdadero Alan verá la luz...-

* * *

**Lugar: Base Subterránea de los Diamantes, Centro de Simulación.**

-Kevin, ¿Cómo le va a Clara en su misión?- Se escuchó la voz de la líder Diamante mientras esta entraba al cuarto de control.

-Hablamos luego Clara..- Susurró el pirata mientras cortaba comunicación con Clara a la vez que cerraba los archivos presentes. -Todo parece estar tranquilo señora, Clara parece saber manejar las cosas- Respondió ahora en voz alta.

-Me alegra saber eso..- Dijo esta para luego ver las pantallas de simulación. -Kevin... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Esto definitivamente sorprendió al pirata, normalmente Angie se refería a él como 'número 8' o 'Pirata', sin mencionar que la voz de la peliroja sonaba insegura. -¿Qué ocurre señora?-

-Puedes decirme Angie... por ahora... yo... esta mañana hablé con Sky... y me dijo algo que me preocupó-

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo este prestando atención pero sin dejar de ver los monitores.

-.. Tu... Crees que se pueda... ¿Regresar a Alan a la normalidad?- Preguntó esta, Kevin sin embargo sintió un poco fea aquella cuestión.

-Señora, digo... Angie, no podemos regresarlo a la normalidad... digo, él no es anormal, al menos que yo sepa-

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero yo- Dijo esta volteando a verlo -Necesito que respondas, ahora- El pirrata tragó algo de saliva.

-Pues... hace un momento estaba hablando con Clara y...-

-¿Uhum?-

-Pues... Existe una posibilidad de que... el 'verdadero' Alan aún no ha salido de su cuerpo, digo... aún se ve y se porta como un simple humano, como antes de que a nosotros nos desbloqueen el Orion cuando cumplimos los 17 años... el problema es su falta de entrenamiento...-

-En eso tienes razón... lo único que podemos esperar es que el chico esté desarrollado físicamente, al menos a lo que llegan los humanos-

-Pues hace unas horas Clara mencionó que parecía mostrar buen físico, pero aún necesita entrenamiento militar- Comentó Kevin.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso...- Dijo pensativa la lider.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Kevin mirándola a ella.

-Solo necesitamos al Diamante correcto para su entrenamiento militar, pero primero necesitamos traerlo aquí...-

-¿En quién estás pensando?-

-... Carol..-

Kevin al escuchar ese nomre tragó algo de saliva otra vez. -¿Carol?... Angie, ¿Estás segura?, Quiero decir, Carol puede ser un poco... tu sabes... y si la pones a entrenar al chico-

-Carol es la candidata perfecta Kevin, después de todo- Dijo esta volteando a la puerta de salida -No hay nadie mejor que ella usando un rifle.. Vuelve al trabajo- Y con esto, la puerta corrediza se cerró, Angie se había ido dejando solo a Kevin, este se recargó en su asiento y dio un largo suspiro.

-Rayos... pobre chico..- Se dijo a si mismo -No me gustaría ser él si llega a aceptar venir... solo espero que acepte o las cosas se pondrán feas..-

* * *

Mientras tanto, Clara seguía vigilando al chico, todo parecía normal en el parque.

-... ¿Pero qué?- Se dijo ella al ver a un grupo de chicos acercarse a él -Hay no por favor... quienes quieran que sean, no miren a..-

-Miren que tenemos aquí, ¡Carne fresca!- Escuchó esta de la voz de uno de aquel grupo mirando a Alan.

-.. Esto se pondrá feo..-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**En el capítulo anterior...**

Clara seguía vigilando al chico, todo parecía normal en el parque.

-... ¿Pero qué?- Se dijo ella al ver a un grupo de chicos acercarse a él -Hay no por favor... quienes quieran que sean, no miren a..-

-Miren que tenemos aquí, ¡Carne fresca!- Escuchó esta de la voz de uno de aquel grupo mirando a Alan.

-.. Esto se pondrá feo..-

* * *

Capítulo 6: La Cortadora Al Rescate

* * *

***P.D.V. 'Manuel'***

Tan inseguro, confundido, olvidado... ¿Así me sentía?, quiero decir, ¿Seré capaz de seguir con esta farsa?.. Y Empezar de nuevo..

Si soy sincero, ya casi no me sentía el mismo de antes, y apenas era mi primer día en la capital. He estado casi todo el día afuera, y se supone que mañana empiezan mis clases como alumno nuevo en la preparatoria, aún no sabía el nombre, pero pasé por ahí momentos atrás. Un lugar grande, campo abierto como para pasear fuera de clases. Supongo que era mi tipo de lugar.

En cuanto a la ciudad, pues era algo nuevo, eso de vivir fuera de la civilización un tiempo si me ha afectado.

En cuanto a si me gusta estar aquí o no, pues la verdad todo ha estado calmado, tal y como me gusta.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, ¡Carne fresca!-

'Hablé muy pronto..' Pensé en ese momento para luego levantarme del banco y caminar tomando mi bicicleta en manos.

-¡Oye tú!- Se escuchó otra voz, esto no terminaría bien, tenía que irme ya pero si corro sería obvio que estaría huyendo. Era un grupo de 3 chicos y una chica, todos se veían mayores que yo, era aún peor. Uno de los chicos se apoyó del árbol frente a mí, tal parecía que trataba de parecer amistosos pero yo sé que su intención era evitar que siguiera mi camino. Di un suspiro al ver que estaba atrapado.

-No te habíamos visto por aquí..- Habló uno de ellos, al igual que su grupo vestían de forma callejera, era algo retro, pero daba la impresión de alguien amenazante, aún no sabía exactamente si lo era.

-¿No vas a responder, niño?- Dijo la chica, la cual se veía más relajada. Creo que era debido a que estaba acompañada, aunque también en estos años las mujeres eran más firmes ya.

-No escuché ninguna pregunta- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, creo que no les gustó mi respuesta pues todos se miraron entre sí. Uno de ellos, el cual parecía de mi edad o quizá un año mayor, se me acercó.

-Tranquilo chico, es solo una broma- Me tomó el hombro agitándolo un poco, no me parecía agresivo pero aún así me mantuve alerta. -Estos chicos aquí intentan asustar a todos los que pasan por aquí siempre, no te asustes-

-Alex, no empieces- Dijo el mas grande al recién denominado Alex.

-Shhh, hermano, trato de relajar las cosas, mejor relájate, ¿Si?- Al parecer él los controlaba, o mas bien se encargaba de que no perdieran el control en otros. Alex volteó a verme mas tranquilo. -Este chico no nos ha perjudicado en nada, en lugar de alejarlo deberíamos darle confianza, siempre y cuando sepa manejar bien sus cartas- Dijo para luego soltarme. -Ahora, ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-¿Mi nombre?- Sinceramente no me sentía muy seguro para proporcionar datos personales, usualmente necesito mas confianza para dar siquiera mi nombre y estos chicos no me han dado una buena primera impresión.

-Si, por ejemplo, yo soy Alex- Se presentó -El grandote es Henry, que no te asuste- Dijo apuntando al que me había detenido, luego miró a la chica. -Ella es Miriam, es simpática una vez que la conoces- Luego volteó al que me había visto en primer lugar. -Y ese es Dante- Luego volteó a verme. -¿Vas a decirnos entonces?-

-Bueno...- Ya no tenía elección. -Mi nombre es.. Manuel..-

-Manuel ehh? ¿Verdad que no fue difícil?- Dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda. -Y dime Manuel, ¿Tú fumas?-

-Emm... no..- Contesté algo sorprendido, sabía que fumar era malo.

-¿Lo ves?, es solamente un chico bueno- Habló Henry al escucharme, el escucharlo dejaba de sentirme seguro, aunque seguro era una palabra que no podía usar al estar ahí con esos cuatro.

-Tranquilo gigante- Ese sobrenombre tampoco me gustaba, era más alto que yo, de hecho todos lo eran. -Escucha Manuel..- Dijo Alex alejándome de los otros un poco. -Estoy haciendo lo posible para no meterme en problemas, pero te seré sincero, no me estás ayudando- Me susurró un poco mas serio. -Te diré que me agradas, no pareces buscar problemas, pero el problema son ellos. No les gustan los bien portados, los ven como un estorbo.. y por ende no les agradas tú, ni siquiera a Miriam, así que te seré franco. No vuelvas a pasarte por aquí solo, ¿De acuerdo?- No sé por qué comenzaba a sentirme amenazado, el ambiente tranquilo se había ido. -¿Me escuchaste niño?-

-S.. Si..-

-Creo que no me entendiste- Volvió a hablar, esta vez se escuchaba aún más serio. -No pienses si quiera en pasar por aquí, porque si ellos te ven de nuevo, no creo poder controlarlos yo solo, y terminarás peor que hoy..-

-¿Peor?... ¿Qué quiere decir eso?...-

-... Corre...- En ese momento los otros tres tomaron carrera contra mí, Alex me dejó ir soltando mi playera, permitiéndome correr lo mas rápido que pude, sabía que no saldría bien de esta, una parte de mí me lo dijo.

-¡No dejen que escape!- Gritó la voz de Dante, volteé a ver hacia atrás, solo tres de ellos me seguían, el cuarto que parecía ser Alex se había quedado quieto. Lo sabía, no debí confiar en ese chico, él era quien los guiaba, todo fue un juego para darme confianza y luego ir tras de mí.

Mi respiración se agitaba, sin darme cuenta había caído la noche. Todo era mi culpa, debí irme de aquí antes, no sabía lo peligroso que podría ser este sitio en las noches.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y yo seguía corriendo, tenía la respiración agitada. No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Tomé en cuenta que el lugar donde vivía seguía lejos, y peor aún era que había dejado atrás la bicicleta que me había obsequiado mi tío Miguel, ese regalo que para mí significaba mucho, pues era mi bienvenida a esta ciudad.

Necesitaba un lugar para esconderme, fue en ese instante cuando noté que me había adentrado en un callejón. Me maldije a mí mismo internamente, estaba atrapado entre estos muros y mis perseguidores. A mi derecha a unos metros pude ver una escalera de servicio. Sin dudar corrí a esta y me subí, los tres me habían visto, yo ya estaba a punto de llegar al tejado. Henry corrió hacia la escalera, yo ya estaba subiéndola para evitar que logren subir, pero para mi desgracia este dio un salto que se podía presumir, con el cual logró tomar la escalera y bajarla junto con mis brazos, del susto la solté y corrí por el tejado.

-¡No conseguirás huir por siempre!- Gritó este, una vez más me sentía atrapado, pues al llegar a la otra orilla del tejado pude ver que el espacio entre el mismo y el otro edificio era muy alto, antes de hacer algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido se escuchó un grito de dolor en la parte baja, no sé por qué pero comenzaba a sentirme aliviado, pero a la vez estaba aterrado. Me asomé a mirar y pude ver que, para mis sorpresa, henry se encontraba en el suelo. El pobre infeliz dio un mal paso y calló, pero lo que me había llamado la atención es que tanto Dante como Miriam se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes.

Baje por las escaleras con cuidado de no pisar el cuerpo de Henry y despertarlo, lo que haya sucedido me tenía preocupado, mas por ellos que por mí, siendo sincero me preocupaba más por mí, era como si alguien... hubiera...

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó una voz detrás mío, era Dante, el cual tenía un tubo en sus manos con intensiones de golpearme. Fue entonces cuando sucedió algo inesperado, pues una sombra se vio arriba de nosotros, para luego caer encima del chico. Estaba muy oscuro, al menos donde estábamos, y no podía reconocer quien era aquella persona que había caído. Esta sostuvo a Dante de su playera y lo lanzó contra la pared, no andaba con juegos, no parecía hacerlo, pero sea quien sea esa persona, quería salvarme.

No pude ver exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero luego de unos momentos escuché a alguien correr lejos del lugar. Yo me había escondido fuera de la vista de ambos. No quería ver, a la vez sí. Pero ya no podía. Escuché pasos acercándose, era aquella persona, lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Estás ahí?- Un momento... era una voz femenina... había sido salvado por una chica, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Asomé mi cabeza y lo primero que vi fue algo inusual. Era una chica pelinaranja, de mirada tranquila, la cual estaba fija en mí con sus inusuales ojos naranjas, otra persona hubiera gritado al verlo pero.. no sé, su mirada me tranquilizaba, y más al saber que ella me había salvado. -¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó para luego ofrecerme la mano, la cual yo le dí sin pensarlo.

-Si..- Le respondí yo, ella sonrió.

-Me alegra escucharlo...- Dijo ella, como si estuviera interesada en algo. -Esos chicos.. ¿no te hicieron daño?-

-No... no tuvieron la oportunidad..- Dije para luego voltear a ver a los cuerpos de Miriam y Henry aún inconscientes, menos mal.

-No deberías estar aquí.. no a estas horas.. tienes suerte de que estuviera aquí vigi..-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunté entonces, por un momento pensé que iba decir que..

-De que estuviera por aquí.. eso iba a decir...- Dijo ella para luego voltear a otro lado. -En fin... tengo que irme ya, no preguntes..-

-¡Espera!- Grité yo en ese momento, ella se detuvo al escucharme sin decir nada. -NO te vayas... yo.. dejé algo en el parque.. No quiero ir solo..- Ella volteó a verme, su miraba me daba confianza, si ella se pudiera quedar a mi lado por lo menos mientras recupero mi bicicleta, estaría a salvo.

-... Está bien... iré, pero solo esta vez..- Yo sonreí para luego avanzar a su lado.

-Gracias... me llamo Manuel, pero mis amigos me dicen Many..-

-Un gusto Manuel.. Yo soy Clara...-

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La presión de Clara

* * *

**Lugar: Base Aérea Militar**  
**Hora: 09:04pm**

La zona militar era un lugar como lo conocemos actualmente, dirigidos por la disciplina y el espíritu de cuerpo. Desde la primera década de duración de la guerra contra el clan, se han aceptado reclutas voluntarios para su enfrentamiento militar, tanto hombres como mujeres formaban parte del cuerpo.

Un helicóptero se veía en el cielo nocturno, la pista de aterrizaje se encontraba iluminada para su descenso. Las hélices poco a poco iban apagándose una vez que este tocó tierra. La escotilla trasera comenzó a abrirse y un par de soldados armados con fusiles automáticos ligeros iban marchando fuera de este, en medio de ambos hombres bajaba una chica de cabello rosado, ojos rasgados y un no tan común diente puntiagudo y pequeño saliendo desde abajo de sus labios, vestida con el uniforme militar de reconocimiento. Un cabo se acercó a recibirla.

-Diamante en tierra- Dijo este para luego ponerse en posición de saludo, colocando su palma derecha firme en su frente, su brazo izquierdo pegaso a su cuerpo y sus piernas juntas, sus pies formando un ángulo de 90 grados.

-Descanse soldado..- Dijo esta de manera fría. -Escuché que D1 necesitaba mi presencia-

-Sí señora, si puede seguirme, la llevaremos con..-

-Sé a donde ir, usted tómese un descanso- Dijo esta para luego seguir su camino, siendo observado por los presentes, como si estos ya conocieran la actitud de la Diamante.

* * *

-¡¿Ella qué?!-

-Clara... ella hizo contacto directo con el chico- Al momento en el que Kevin dijo esto, Angie le dio un golpe al muro, dejando una marca en este y asustándole.

-.. Ella sabe el riesgo que puede tomar si es descubierta..- Dijo la pelirroja tratando de calmarse, su vista enfocada al suelo y su puño aun en el muro.

-Angie, si me permites..- Kevin recibió la mirada fría de su líder, dando una tragada de saliva por los nervios disimulados. -El chico parece creerle... Después de hacer contacto, este se fue con ella..-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Angie, en su mirada podía verse su expresión de sorpresa, a la vez que despejaba su brazo pegándola mas a su cuerpo.

-Alan siguió a Clara, parece confiar en ella- Aclaró Kevin para luego mirar a las pantallas, mientras Angie se quedaba mirando al techo pensativa.

-.. Quizá.. Kevin, necesito que vigiles a Clara, ve que no cometa algún error que haga que Alan sospeche-

-¿Qué me pide exactamente?-

-Guiarla, ayúdale a que Alan confíe en ella, no lo sé..- Esta se acercó a su lado, viendo los monitores.

-Lo dices como si su misión ahora fuera otra-

-El simple hecho de que se conozcan ya es algo arriesgado, ella no puede permitir que la descubran-

-Angie, si me permites..- Interrumpió Kevin. -¿Por qué Alan es tan importante?-

-Porque si no es él, el equipo sigue incompleto, y no podemos salir a luz si estamos incompletos- Su voz cada vez se iba apagando, a tal grado de luego bajar un poco la mirada. -Es.. irreemplazable...-

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos, en la mente de la líder Diamante llegaba un fragmento de voz proveniente de sus recuerdos, algo que la había marcado hasta aquel momento.

"Solo el 5% de los sujetos de prueba aprobó la inyección de Orion, fueron 10.. de 200 sujetos de prueba los que aceptaron con éxito la fusión"

-10 de 200 sujetos de prueba... todos niños y bebes... aun sigo sin entender cómo aquel proyecto fue aprobado-

-Somos el producto de tiempos desesperados Angie, tenemos suerte de ser ese 5%, pero no pienses en eso ahora, tenemos.. asuntos mas importantes ahora..-

-.. Lo sé..- La pelirroja ladeo un poco la cabeza, luego de eso se escuchó una voz en el sistema.

-¿Angie?, ¿Estás ahí?-

-Esa es Carol- Dijo Kevin mirando a su líder.

-Responde, yo.. necesito un tiempo a solas- Angie comenzó a dar paso a la puerta, al momento de abrirla con intención de salir, ella habló.

-Y Kevin... Avísame cuando Clara haya regresado, ¿Me oíste?-

-Si, señora- Respondió Kevin, escuchando solamente el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

-¿Angie?- Volvió a escucharse desde los monitores, Kevin miró a estos oprimiendo un botón de su teclado.

-Aquí D-8, adelante-

-Esperaba que D-1 estuviera contigo, pensé que hoy era día de entrenamiento en el simulador-

-Y lo es, pero Angie no está aquí, creo que quería estar sola, estoy seguro de que has escuchado la noticia..-

-Pedí un helicóptero apenas me enteré, ahora dime Kevin, ¿Es eso verdad?, ¿D-10 realmente sigue vivo?-

-Está vivo, pero no creo que llamarlo D-10 sea correcto, al menos aun no-

-Entiendo.. estaré ahí en unos minutos, tienes mucho que contarme D-8. Cambio y fuera- Justo en ese momento, Trish y Lou entraron a la sala.

-¿Esa era Carol?, ¿Le dijiste?- Preguntó Lou con los brazos cruzados.

-No fue necesario, creo que Angie le dio la noticia- Contestó Kevin poniendo su palma en la frente.

-Esto se está saliendo de control- Dijo Trish cruzándose de brazos. -No solo con Angie, también con Sky, Kim sigue tranquila como siempre, aún no sabemos nada de Nick, Carol no ha dado su opinión, y no tenemos que decir nada de Clara... por cierto, ¿Donde está ella?-

-Sigue en su misión de vigilar a Alan.. solo espero y Angie no explote- Dijo Kevin preocupado mientras Lou simplemente tomaba paso fuera de la sala.

-Yo me preocupo más por Clara, apenas regrese tendrá que enfrentarse a nuestra líder- Dijo Trish para luego seguir a Lou, dejando solo al pirata.

* * *

-Tiene que estar por aquí- Dijo mientras tanto Many, este y Clara ya se encontraban en el parque, el cielo nocturno ya se había azomado y se podía escuchar el canto de un grillo cerca de ahí.

-¿No recuerdas donde la dejaste?- Preguntó la chica buscando tras unos arbustos.

-No lo sé, probablemente aquel chico la haya robado, te juro que cuando me vuelva a topar con él..-

-¡La encontré!-

-¿La encontraste?- Preguntó el chico volteando a ver a Clara, la cual sacaba con algo de trabajo la bicicleta, aparentemente intacta. Many corrió en dirección a Clara feliz.

-¡Gracias al creador está bien!-

-Creo que te equivocaste con aquella hipótesis, jeje- Dijo Clara cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez en realidad no era como los otros... parecía que la hubiera ocultado para que nadie la tome...- Dijo Many pensativo, Clara ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras lo miraba, le llamaba la atención aquel sentido de la intuición que poseía el chico, esta solo sonrió mientras veía a este mirarla y acercarse sosteniendo el manubrio.

-Te juro que no sé cómo pagarte por esto, muchas gracias- Dijo entonces.

-No es nada, tan solo no estés por aquí en las noches solo, no creo que te pasen por alto lo que ocurrió en aquel callejón-

-¿A mí?, tú fuiste quien les dio esa paliza entonces, te juro que no tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste- Dijo con una sonrisa Many, parecía impresionado, esto haciendo que Clara deje salir un sonrojo.

-Supongo.. que basta con un buen entrenador para eso..- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Clara.

-Gracias- Repitió el chico. -Espero que esta no sea la última vez que te vea- Esto último llamó la atención de la pelinaranja, ¿Acaso él quería verla otra vez?

-P-pero no tiene que serlo- Dijo en ese momento. -Podemos... salir en algún momento... si tu quieres-

-¿Te parece mañana?- Dijo entonces el chico. -Podemos vernos aquí mismo... ¿Te parece a las 15:00?-

-¡C-claro!, aquí estaré- Dijo esta con una sonrisa, en su interior estaba agradeciendo a Trish, su consejo funcionó a la perfección.

Lo último que Clara vio del chico fue a este despidiéndose desde lejos para luego irse montado en su bicicleta, ella ladeó el brazo despidiendose para luego soltar un suspiro.

-.. Hasta mañana.. eso espero...-

-Clara, ¿Estás ahí?-

-Aquí Clara- Dijo esta al escuchar la voz de Kevin.

-Será mejor que vengas en este momento, Angie te está esperando, y está furiosa-

Clara miró hacia abajo al escuchar esto, no le daba buena pinta.

-.. Voy en camino-

* * *

-¿¡Puedes explicarnos donde rayos estabas?!- Gritó la madre de Manuel enojada al tener a su hijo en frente.

-Mamá, ya te dije que me quedé entretenido, no pasó nada-

-¡Son las 11:00pm!, ¡Esa no es excusa para que hayas regresado tan tarde Manuel!-

-Martha, ya déjalo, seguramente se quedó con unos amigos que conoció, nada explica que haya regresado a salvo de no ser por eso- Decía Miguel tratando de calmar a su prima.

-Tu no empieces Miguel, sabes lo peligrosas que son las calles a esta hora- Dijo Martha dirigiéndose a su primo.

-Si, lo sé, pero piensalo, ¿Cómo es que Many sigue intacto?, tal vez incluso se haya encontrado a alguna chica que lo haya mantenido distraido-

Esto llamó la atención de Manuel, aquel hecho en realidad era cierto, ¿Debería decirles?, incluso él sabía que solo así podía salir de aquel problema.

-En realidad..- Ambas adultos miraron al chico. -.. Me encontré a una chica.. su nombre es Clara, y creo que quiere ser mi amiga... y... quedé con ella para vernos en el parque mañana en la tarde...- El chico no sabía qué esperar, pues por un momento tanto su madre como su tío se quedaron en silencio, al menos hasta que este último habló.

-Mira esto.. primer día en otro estado y ya estás de tigre- Esto último hizo que los ojos de Manuel se pusieran blancos, moviendo los brazs aceleradamente.

-¡No es lo que crees!, ¡Es solo mi amiga!, ¡Lo juro!-

-No te preocupes chico, tu padre también era un rompe-corazones a tu edad, no tienes porqué avergonzarte- Dijo Miguel sin parecer haber escuchado a su sobrino.

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Mamá dile algo!-

-Mi hijo...- Manuel puso una cara vacía para luego mirar a su madre. -... Que rápido has crecido-

-¡Ahhhh AHHHHH!- La cara de Alan no tenía comparación. -¡No mamá, tu no!-

-Prima, creo que es momento de hablar de él sobre las relaciones, ya no es un niño-

Al escuchar eso el pobre chico no pudo hacer nada mas que sentir un ataque de pánico, cayendo al suelo en desmayo lentamente hasta que..

* * *

Se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte en ese momento, uno provocado por un par de puños sobre una mesa grande.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar tus acciones en el exterior, Clara?!- Gritó la voz de Angie.

-Angie si tan solo pudieras escucharme..-

-¡Silencio!-

En la sala de juntas de la base subterranea, los 9 Diamantes se encontraban presentes escuchando atentamente la discusión. No había pasado mucho desde que la diamante Carol se había integrado a sus compañeros, poco después de eso llegó Clara, la cual fue guiada por Kevin durante el camino desde la entrada principal. Sky se encontraba apoyado en la pared cruzando los brazos con una mirada seria, Kim seguía seria en su asiento, Trish y Lou simplemente veian lo que ocurría desde los suyos, la peliplateada con una mirada de inquietud, sintiendo que ella fue quien había metido a la menor en aquel embrollo, y finalmente estaban Kevin y Carol quienes veían desde el otro lado de la entrada de la sala.

-¡Dame una razón para no dejarte en arresto por poner en riesgo nuestra existencia!- Gritó la lider con ambas palmas apoyadas en la mesa.

-En primera, ¿No se supone que la humanidad ya sabe de nosotros?-

-¡Claro!, ¡Porque todos hablan de aquel proyecto considerado un FRACASO, o eso es lo que quiere el gobierno que crean los civiles!, ¡¿Por qué demonios crees que cuando salimos lo hacemos en cubierto?!-

Ante aquella respuesta la pelinaranja se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir ante aquel hecho.

-¡Nosotros no salimos y mostramos lo que somos capaces en público!, pero tú, tu has rebasado ese límite-

-¡Lo hice para proteger a Alan!- Gritó Clara con fuerza.

-¡Pero primero preocúpate por protegerte a tí, o a nosotros!- Respondió Angie.

-Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que si estuvieras en mi lugar, habrias dejado que ese grupo se encargara de él?, ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?!-

Después de aquella oración hubo silencio puro, ni siquiera se podía escuchar la urbanidad del exterior, al pasar los segundos la pelinaranja se había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho fue un error, no solo en aquel momento, sino para su futuro.

-Sky...- Habló Angie después de un momento. -Quiero que lleves a Clara al area de Celdas-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Clara entonces, para luego sentir el enorme brazo de Sky sujetando el suyo. -¡No puedes hablar enserio!-

-Lo siento Clara, pero ya deberías haber aprendido sobre cómo dirigirte a un superior- Los ojos de Clara tintinearon ante aquella reacción de su lider.

-.. No.. No Angie, ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!-

-Que esto te sirva e el futuro..-

-Silencio princesa, ya pronto terminará- Susurró Sky a Clara, a la cual se le estaban por salir las lágrimas.

-No no no... no por favor... ¡Por favor Angie!- Gritó con fuerzas esta, sin ser respondida, comenzaba a sentirse desesperada, no quería estar en las celdas por nada, y menos cuando...

***Flashback***

-Podemos... salir en algún momento... si tu quieres-

-¿Te parece mañana?- Dijo quien era Alan a Clara -Podemos vernos aquí mismo... ¿Te parece a las 15:00?-

-¡C-claro!, aquí estaré.. Hasta mañana..-

***Fin del Flashback***

-¡Le dije a Alan que lo vería mañana!- Por la desesperación de Clara, había gritado en ese preciso instante lo que había arreglado con el chico. Su brazo dejó de ser jalado por Sky, el cual estaba atónito por lo que había escuchado.

No se podía decir algo diferente sobre los demás.

-¿Alan... quiere verte otra vez?- Preguntó Trish en ese momento, fue la primera que quiso hablar.

-Si... él... creo que confía en mí...- Fue lo que respondió Clara, para luego dejar de sentir la mano de Sky y ver a este caminando hacia Angie, para luego susurrarle cosas por un momento.

-Ya sé, ya sé...- Se escuchó a Angie susurrar a Sky mientras Clara se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas.

-A ver, no entiendo- Dijo Carol en aquel entonces. -Angie dice que lo que hizo Clara estuvo mal, pero si no me equivoco, eso mismo fue lo que... a ver, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?- Todas las miradas se concentraron en Clara una vez mas, ella se limpiaba lo que le quedaba de lágrima para poder hablar bien.

-Bueno...- Comenzó. -Después de de lo del callejón, ambos fuimos al parque a buscar su bicicleta.. una de esas del año 2000 mas o menos... y al encontrarla y despedirnos, el dijo que quería verme otra vez... me preguntó si podía verlo mañana en la tarde ahí mismo... y le dije que si... no puedo faltar mañana Angie...-

-Ella tiene razón, Angie- Dijo Lou interrumpiendo a Clara. -Si ella no se presenta mañana, el chico sospechará..-

-Por favor Angie..- Dijo Clara acercándose un poco. -Dame una última oportunidad...-

-Yo...- Ahora si Angie no sabía qué responder, no le había gustado la manera en la que Clara se dirigió a ella hace un momento, pero el hecho de que el 'diamante perdido', aun sin saber de ella confíe en la menor era... algo muy bueno...

-... Te daré una oportunidad- Dijo Angie para terminar, Clara estaba apunto de gritar de felicidad, pero fue interrumpida. -Sin embargo... pienso que no podrás hacer esta tarea tu sola-

-¿Eh?.. ¿A qué te refieres?..- Preguntó Clara tanto confundida como nerviosa. Angie se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Diamantes... debido a los acontecimientos del día de hoy, la misión ha dejado de ser de espionaje... ahora su tarea será infiltrarse entre los civiles.. como una de ellos.. Clara, quiero que ganes la confianza de Alan, creo que de esa manera será mas fácil explicarle lo que sucede cuando sea el momento... sin embargo, será necesario que otro diamante te acompañe... ¿Algún candidato?-

Al igual que el día anterior, la sala se quedó en silencio, Clara pensaba que lo mismo que ocurriría ayer iba a pasar ese mismo día, a este paso ella terminaría estando sola.

O al menos eso creía ella.

-Yo iré- Los presentes voltearon sus miradas a quien había hablado, nadie esperaba que aquella persona hablara, mucho menos Angie, y con mayor razón Clara.

**Nombre: Carol**

**Apodo: El Gatillo**

**Edad: 18**

**Número de Rango: 7**

-.. Carol.. ¿Estás segura?- La pelirosada asintió confiada.

-Acéptalo, entre todos soy la que mas tiempo ha estado con los civiles, además admítelo, no creo que nadie aquí acepte- Ante esto último ella recibió una mala cara de los chicos.

-.. Está bien... Iras con Clara entonces... solo una cosa...- Dijo Angie acercándose a Carol, fijándose en su cabello. -Creo que tendrás que usar una pelica para eso, tal vez él no haya reaccionado ante el de Clara, pero el rosado no es algo común en el cabello de una chica.

-¡¿Que tiene de malo?!- Dijo Carol sosteniendo su cabello. -A mí me gusta..-

-No es una opción Carol- La pelirosada miró de reojo a Angie, para luego dejar soltar un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, usaré la peluca...- La mirada de la lider pareció relajarse un poco, para luego centrarse en Clara. -Está decidido entonces... ya tienes una tarea... cúmplela...-

-... Si señora...-

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
